Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards that hold data between power cycles, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. As process advances enable smaller physical dimensions of memory cells, physical effects such as coupling between floating gates of transistors of neighboring cells become more pronounced. Under certain circumstances, a read operation or a write operation at one memory cell may affect a charge level that is read from an adjacent memory cell. When a number of errors in a word line exceeds an error correction capacity for a data storage device, data stored at the word line may be lost.